a new age
by helfire lord of the 8th flame
Summary: The age of war had begun 1000 years ago when Knights, vikings and samurai aimed to conquer one another but what if there was a secret forth faction. follow a lawbringer as he sets out to create peace. This will be rated m for blood and gore pairings are unknown
1. prologue

**Disclaimer for I do not own For Honor that belongs to Ubisoft**

 **Please due note this is my first fanfic so I will not tolerate flamers or anyone who criticizes my work because they don't like it, so in other words; you don't like YOU DON'T READ.**

 **Other than that enjoy.**

 **Chap. 1**

 **Prolog**

In a time long forgotten the world was whole every nation lived in peace and harmony but as time

passed a Great cataclysmic event happened, the world tore itself apart as earthquakes began to ravage

the world; countries were swallowed up, towns were crushed, cities began to crumble, mountains

turned to dust, but humanity, humanity still survived. When the great cataclysm ended only three

nations remained. The brave Knights of Ashfeld, the vicious Vikings of Valkenhiem and the deadly

Samurai of the Myre. The great cataclysm drove them from their homes, most without food or water.

One day though a lone Viking found an area with plentiful water and food. As he took a drink though, he

was attacked by a samurai, who had claimed this area for his own the samurai stabbed his sword in the

ground and proclaimed 'this is my oasis you savage' the Viking did not take to kindly to his words and

drew his blade. 'Engi* this land was found by me first you óvitr heiðinn*' roared the Viking as the two

were about to charge another person jumped into the battle It was a female knight. 'Leave this place

you heretics for shall claim this place for my people' she challenged as they each stared down one

another. With a massive warcry the Viking, the Samurai and the Knight all charged at each other fighting

for the land they found, afterwards many of their people heard of this area and also supported them in

this fight.

Thus began the thousand-year war between the three factions, many died and blood was spilt on the

once green grass, many men and women fell to one another's blade or ax. However, there were few

amongst them who believed this war was pointless and would never end, one such warrior was a

lawbringer named Sir James a knight who was a lord amongst many that he led into

battle, he wore black armor with cold chains wrapped around his torso, with three plate paldrons on his

shoulders, and a helm designed like a cage (combination of Synbios and Basanda armors with zelos

helm) and massive chromed spikes on the head, he was known on the battlefield as the undaunted due

to him never giving up a fight, or fleeing from a battle . As time went by he witnessed so many of his

friends and comrades fall to blades, arrows and axes until he had seen enough, he would decide to go to

the manor of the lords and convince them to end this madness once and for all.

On horseback he rode to the castle, as he rode up he was halted by guards

"Halt what business do you have with the lords" the guard asked on alert

"I seek an audience with the lords to discuss something of great importance you must allow me to pass" James said with the fire to back up its importance

The guards were hesitant in letting him through until they both gave a reluctant nod "very well you may pass lawbringer but the guards are watching you" the tall guard said raising his pike along with his partner.

As he walked through the halls of the manor he thought of all his friends he lost in so many battle.

'Victoria, Alex, Jonathan I'm going to end this for us all….I…I hope your all watching from where you are and if you can hear me….I miss you all" he thought as he slowly made his way to the council chambers.

for this will be the beginning of a new age.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this so far**

 **I'm sorry it's not long or what I wanted it to end this chapter at but again this is my first fanfic so again sorry that its short and all.**

 **As we progress more into the story you will see more people in the future. you will learn more about James's past in the next chapter so until then READ &REVIEW **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	2. council meeting

**Disclaimer for I do not own For Honor that belongs to Ubisoft**

 **Please due note this is my first fanfic so I will not tolerate flamers or anyone who criticizes my work because they don't like it, so in other words; you don't like YOU DON'T READ.**

 **Other than that enjoy.**

 **Location**

" **speaking"**

' **thinking'**

Chapter 2

As he walked through the compound section of the castle he could see all the other knights he had fought alongside over the years. He passed by other lawbringers, peacekeepers, wardens, conquerors, hell, he even spotted a few gladiators and centurions.

As he walked by though he noticed that many of them were staring at him. When he made it to the second corridor a warden in silver armor walked up to him. The warden removed its helm to reveal a beautiful woman with a scar on her right eye.

"hey there Jameson long time no see, how've you been up in the northlands, I heard it's pretty cold up there recently" she said greeting him.

"ah Andrea it has been too long and yes it is cold up in the northlands, though bearable due to the ample amounts of food and game up there" he said with a smile under his helm. They talked while traveling to his destination in the far side of the castle. They arrived at the council chambers which was closed behind guilded doors for their annual debate and discussions.

Andrea turned to him and sighed "so you're actually going through with this huh?" she said as he turned to stare at her with a determined look. "You know this has to be done, we've all seen too much blood and too many fallen brothers and sisters and quite frankly I'm sick of burying another of my fallen comrades only to see their deaths are meaningless because they died for nothing as this god forsaken war continues on" he said as his rage grew remembering the times he had to bury a brother or a sister.

"I know it's just that…well…. What if they don't listen to you and continue this instead of make peace with the other factions, cause you know how corrupt some of the council is" she said with worry laced in her voice.

"Then I'll leave the order" he said with a dead tone. She stared at him with shock "WHAT! are you insane they'll try you for treason and have you executed for abandoning the order" she said afraid for her friend.

"I know but I also know that many other knights would follow me if I left and I also know you're one of them Andrea, so I'll ask you this; if I leave the order will you go with me, I'm not ordering you as a commander or commanding you as a soldier…. I'm asking as a brother…and as a friend" he said as he looked at her hoping she would follow him.

She stood there for a moment and thought if she should take up his offer. She stood in thought for ten minutes before letting out a sigh "Alright James I'll go with you but you should know tha-" she was cut off by a loud slam "what's this I hear about leaving the order" a voice said as they turned to see a centurion with black armor walking towards them. "By all that is holy Julius you nearly scared me out of my armor" Jameson said while holding his chestplate.

"Hahaha yes I've still got it, anyways what's this about leaving the order, cause I want in" he said with a grin on his face after jump scaring the lawbringer, Andrea turned to him and said "Jameson here is going to try and convince the council of seven to end this war once and for all". Julius's grin fell and became a serious look. "so you're finally going through with it huh?" he said as Jameson gave him a nod. "Yes it has to, nay, it must be done you know this just as much as me and Andrea, even after what happened to your sister". Julius frowned at the memory the day his sister was killed.

"Alright then go for it, me and Andrea will be waiting for you and if things don't go as planned my centurions have your back" he said as Andrea also agreed "and my platoon as well" she said with a fist over her heart. Jameson looked at them both and gave another nod of his head "thank you my friends for everything and inform your squads to leave if anything goes wrong I will also send for mine".

With a final thank you Andrea and Julius both left to inform their troops to gather what they can to prep for an exodus. Jameson turned around and proceeded through the guilded doors. As he walked through the council was arguing what to do, some were arguing about sending peacekeepers to kill the higher ups in the Viking and samurai strongholds, others were saying to send more troops to the frontlines.

As he looked he saw each member of the council: lord Avalon of the horse lords, lady Karin of the vale, lord Ares and Dunbar the brute brothers and the first conquerors of the manor, lord Tenabra of gale mountain, lady Aria of the flowering isle and finally Apollyon the vile. All the councilman he could see were still bickering but Apollyon just remained silent until she spotted him.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have a guest my fellow councilman". She said with a grin and a voice to match. All the councilman stopped what they were doing and looked to the door. Lord Avalon was the first to speak "ah lord Jameson to what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit from the lord in the north". Lady Aria spoke next "yes tell us why have you come to the council of the seven". Jameson stood there and spoke with authority in his voice.

"my fellow lords and ladies I have come asking you to put an end to this petty war and make peace with the other factions, for too long we have lost too many brothers in this pointless war and it has to, no, it must end, this bloodshed must end". The lords looked at him and then Ares and Dunbar just burst into a laughing fit. Avalon looked at them both with a glare "ARES, DUNBAR BE SILENT!" they both became instantly quiet at the command. "Lord Jameson I know you have lost so much during this war but the other factions cannot be trusted, yes they might accept the peace talks but who's to say they won't stab us in the back later on because we let our guard down" he said with strain in his voice.

It was no secret that lord Avalon despised the samurai and the Viking factions deeming them as heretics or heathens even after the battle of redfall reach where he lost sixty of his best men. "I agree with lord Avalon this talk of peace would fail as soon as we sat down with those savages" said lady Karin of the vale who also had a hatred for the other factions thinking them as uncivilized brutes or demented murderers who believe killing is a game.

"but my fellow brothers and sisters please see to reas-" he was cut off by lord Avalon "the council has reached a decision aye or nay, I vote nay" he said without hesitation. "I also vote nay" said lady Karin.

Lady Aria sat there and thought, despite her standing in the council she also wanted this war to end but she only had so much but in the council she could do so little because Apollyon or Avalon always overruled her for her decisions to help others. "I vote aye on this decision" she said surprising some of the council but it was quickly snuffed out by Ares and Dunbars votes "me and my brother both vote nay" Ares said with some form of joy in his voice.

Apollyon just sat there for a moment before standing up and speaking. "My fellow councilman I have made my decision, I vote nay, but not for the reason you would think, I believe that if we were to have peace then we would lose sight of who we are, we would grow fat and lazy, we would forget how to wield a sword or an axe, we would forget that we are not sheep…but that we…are wolves" she said with a hidden meaning behind her words. "and that is why I vote nay councilman Avalon".

"Alright the nays have it there will be no peace talks meeting is adjourned" he said as he slammed the gavel down ending the argument. Jameson looked at the council with rage and stormed out of the council room. Lady Aria looked at him with pity as he left the council room. The council resumed their debate.

 **Outside the council room**

Jameson stood there in fury and anger 'how could the council do this' he thought. In his rage he punched the wall knocking a large chunk of cobblestone off of it. As he did this a conqueror walked up behind him. "Excuse me lord Jameson" the conqueror spoke out as Jameson turned to face him. "my lady Andrea sent for you after she heard the council meeting was over" he said. "Can you take me to her I need to discuss something with her" Jameson said as the conqueror nodded "yes my lord right this way".

 **In the west wing corridor**

As they made their way through the castle Jameson spotted Julius talking to one of his centurions and called to him. "Hey Julius" Julius turned his head and saw Jameson and proceeded to walk towards him. "So how'd it go, you get them to listen to reason" he looked at Julius and said "wait till we reach Andrea then I'll tell you they walked through the corridor until they reached Andrea's barracks. Andrea saw them and spoke up "so did it work" she asked, Jameson sighed as he shook his head "no they'd rather be in their own world then listen to reason" Julius and Andrea nodded and stayed silent for a while.

Julius spoke up to break the silence "so what do we do now" Jameson looked at them both until they heard another voice "yes lord Jameson what do we do now" they turned to see it was Lady Aria who was their unexpected guest. "lady Aria what are you doing here I thought you were still with the council" she responded with a kind smile "I was but I'm more interested to see what's going on here".

"We were talking about leaving the order" Jameson said. Aria looked surprised at that and said "you do know you can get executed for this right" Jameson responded with a sigh and said "yes I know but with all this death and the council causing more pain instead of pushing for peace I'd say we've had enough".

Aria looked at them and surprised them "alright I guess I'm coming along too" they were all shocked she'd say this until Andrea spoke up "but my lady why come with us" Aria gave them a blank look and said "it is as Jameson said the council has become corrupt and I want nothing more to do with it".

They all sat there for a moment until Julius said "so what are we going to do" Jameson stood there for a moment. He turned to them with a hardened gaze "gather all the supplies you can and tell your men and women to be ready when I say" Julius nodded and bolted to tell his men what Jameson told him, Andrea did the same.

Aria was curious and asked him "so when do we leave lord Jameson" as he started to walk out the door to notify his soldiers he turned to look at her with determination.

"we leave tonight"

 **To be continued**

 **Sorry everyone I was away for a while due to being busy, bad weather, or just being lazy. Anyway now you've met the council as well as to more main characters.**

 **The story will continue and if most of you are wondering why Apollyon is a council member note that this is 10 years before the start of the knights' campaign in for honor so yeah**

 **For the armors of Julius and Andrea look up the warden tedeus armor and the centurion Praevalitana armor.**

 **Anyway that's all for now ill see you all in the next chapter. READ X REVIEW.**


	3. the exodus

**Disclaimer for I do not own For Honor that belongs to Ubisoft**

 **Please due note this is my first fanfic so I will not tolerate flamers or anyone who criticizes my work because they don't like it, so in other words; you don't like YOU DON'T READ.**

 **Other than that enjoy.**

 **Location &TIME**

" **speaking"**

' **thinking'**

Chapter 3

Night had fallen on the castle as everything went according to plan. Jameson sat there with Lady Aria waiting for Julius and Andrea to report back to him to make sure everything was in place for their exodus. As he sat there he turned to see Aria speaking to herself as she held a St. Christopher cross praying. "Why do you need to pray Aria everything will work I know it will" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She then looked up at him and giggled "sometimes it pays to have a little faith Jameson, you should know this" she said with a smile. What no one knew was Jameson was raised by a priest who taught him to have faith and to see the good in others. Sadly, after ten years his adoptive father was murdered, some people believe it was a man who used to work for the church but Jameson knew better. He knew it was someone higher up that killed him but he didn't know who would view him as such a threat to have him killed.

As he started down memory lane Julius and Andrea both ran over to him. Julius was the first to speak "my men are all waiting in the forest for our departure" Andrea nodded as she soon spoke to "as well are mine" Jameson nodded "good my men should be rendezvousing to the marked area to meet yours and then we will proceed to travel west all we need now is a distrac-" he never finished as someone spoke up from behind them "well, well, well what's this a group of traitors abandoning their duty".

They turned around to see lord Apollyon and two lawbringers flanking her. "such a shame though you were all such great assets to the council, ARREST THEM!" she commanded the lawbringers to do. Jameson looked back to Julius and Andrea and shouted to them "Julius, Andrea run!, head to the forest and meet up with the other squads and take Aria there" Julius looked at him "what about you?".

"just go I'll be fine" they both nodded and ran with Lady Aria close behind. He looked at Apollyon and drew his halberd. "so you wish to challenge me? Good I've been itching to try and kill another lord" she said with gleeful malice behind her voice the lawbringers were about to charge until Apollyon raised her hand "leave him be he's mine" she commanded as they nodded and backed off. He stared at her in shock 'she's killed another lord before' he thought as she began to draw her blade.

He got into the lawbringer advance stance while she got into the lord stance. They stared each other down for a while as the circled one another. "AAAAAAGH" Apollyon let out a massive warcry as she charged at Jameson. Jameson brought up his halberd and did the same. She swung her sword right at his chest but he countered it by parrying her sword and knocked her back as he swung his halberd down only for her to block it as she kicked him in the chest sending him stumbling to the ground. She swung again but missed as he rolled out of the way. He got back up and punched her in the gut and stabbed her in the stomach with the blunt end of the halberd and through her over his head. she charged once again but he dodged to the side and smacked her with the flat end of the axe head sending her stumbling to the ground.

She got back up and looked at him "yes that's it, show me you're not a sheep but a wolf like me Jameson" she said as he stood strong for another strike. "your madness has shown itself Apollyon" he said as she just chuckled with maddening glee. "madness HA! There is no madness here only two knights aiming to prove who is the wolf…and who is the sheep" she said as she removed her helm revealing her scarred face and snow white hair. As she prepared charge once more, he could have sworn that he could see the very fires of hell in her eyes.

 **In the south forest**

Julius and Andrea were at the camp their troops prepared for their arrival. One of the centurions walked up to Julius "my lord how much longer should we wait" he turned to face the centurion. "We need to wait for lord Jameson to arrive before we leave until then we gather what we can for the long journey" the centurion nodded and proceeded to help the others gather more supplies for the trip west.

Julius just stood there as he was thinking. "damn it Jameson you better make it back here or Andrea's gonna kick your ass in the afterlife" he thought as he looked in the direction the castle was supposed to be in.

 **Back at the castle**

They both panted as they were growing tired. "I need to make a break for it but I need something to distract her with" he said as he scanned the room for anything he could use. Then he spotted a small pile of smoke bombs at the corner of the door. He grinned 'perfect' he thought.

Apollyon then spoke up "what will you do now lord Jameson you know you can't kill me your getting tired and weak" she said as she slowly walked to him. "I don't need to kill you just needed to buy some time" he said as he through a small grenade at the pile of smoke bombs which went off and filled the whole room with smoke. "cough* cough*, what the hell" she said as she couldn't see anything.

He then proceeded to bolt out the front gate and headed into the forest. As the smoke cleared up Apollyon looked around and shouted in her anger "AAAAGH" she then proceeded to grab a lawbringer and yelled her command to him "FIND THEM SEARCH EVERYWHERE DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" the lawbringers nodded quickly "y-y-yes ma'am" the then bolted to round up the others and search for them. "I will find you Jameson and I will kill you like I did that pathetic sheep of a priest" she said.

 **Southern forest camp**

As the camp was gathering supplies a lookout spotted movement in the forest she then went to give the signal. *whistle* "il est là!" she shouted. Jameson exited the forest and entered the camp. Julius came running out to greet his friend "Jameson you lucky bastard your alive" Jameson nodded and spoke up "are the troops ready to move" this time it was Andrea who walked up to him and responded "yes their all ready to go". He looked at her and nodded "good the sooner we leave the better, get everyone ready".

Julius nodded and called out "alright everyone pack up and let's move out". After that Andrea turned to Jameson "oh and uh Jameson?" he then looked at her "yes Andrea wh-" he never got to finish as her fist buried into his gut. "don't ever worry me again" he gasped for breath and looked at her "noted" he said with strained breathing.

The entire platoon marched westward exiting Ashford and entering the Myre. The home of the samurai.

 **Two weeks later: The Myre marsh**

As they marched onward through the myre Jameson held up a hand. He looked at his surroundings and back to his troops seeing some were tired or hungry. He then sighed and looked at Julius and Andrea "we'll set up camp here for the time" he said as they both nodded, he turned to his soldiers and spoke "everyone get rested and fed we move in two days" they all dispersed and began to set up camp.

After the camp was set up he looked for Andrea and spotted her in the center of the camp assisting Julius with the main tent. "Andrea I must speak with you" he said as he approached her, "yes what do you need?" she asked "do you have any peacekeepers in your battalion?" she nodded "good have them scout the area and see if there are any safe routes we can take without alerting the samurai" she nodded again and said "already on it they should be reporting back soon" as she said this a peacekeeper rolled out from behind the jungle bushes.

"my lady we have searched the area as requested and found something" Andrea looked at the peacekeeper and asked "what is it, what have you found?" the peacekeeper shook her head and responded "I believe it would be best to show you my lady" Andrea nodded her head, Jameson as well and said "alright take us to this thing you found, Julius watch the camp while we're gone" Julius nodded. "Follow me" the peacekeeper said.

 **Deep in the marsh: two hours later**

As they were traveling to their destination Jameson felt as if something was off, like they were being watched. Andrea looked at him and noticed he was anxious. "Jameson what is it, what's wrong?" he didn't look at her and kept his eyes on the trees "listen" he said as they stopped and listened "I don't hear anything" he then looked at her "exactly there's nothing to hear, no birds, no animals, I don't even here the marsh itself" he pulled out his halberd and remained vigilant. He turned around and he thought he saw something move hidden in the marsh.

"stay on alert you two I think we're being followed" he said, Andrea had her hand on the hilt of her sword and the peacekeeper had her dagger and shortsword at the ready. They then reached an opening in the marsh and had seen there were hundreds of dead samurai everywhere, some had their chests beaten open, heads of many were crushed by a blunt object, some had their head and spines ripped out, many had their backs broken, hell even some were ripped in half vertically. Jameson looked at the sight in amazement but also a questioning look 'what in god's name could have done this" he thought.

As they looked around Jameson turned and spoke to them "split up and search the area there might be clues as to what happened here" they both nodded and dispersed leaving him to scout this area.

 **With Andrea**

Andrea scoured what looked to be an old abandon samurai temple but she found nothing but more dead bodies. "my god what the hell happened here it's like the devil himself slaughtered these men" she said to herself as she headed back to the center area.

 **With the peacekeeper**

She searched an area that looked like a quarry in the middle of the marsh. 'damn there is nothing here I should head bac-' she thought as she then spoke "wait what's that?" as she headed to the tree she saw in the middle of the quarry, she saw something that amazed her and she bolted back to tell her lady.

 **With Jameson**

He had searched the area and found nothing and sat on a stone to wait for themto come back. As he sat there though he could have sworn he had seen someone standing in the distance but shook it off. Andrea came out of the forest first.

"so did you find anything?" he said but she shook her head no. "nada I couldn't find anything except more dead bodies" she said as he sighed. The peacekeeper broke through the forest and spoke to them "my lord, my lady come quick I have found something" they both looked at each other and took off where she ran towards.

 **In the quarry**

They both arrived at where she said to go and she beckoned them over to the large tree. They went behind the tree with her only to find something that shocked the hell out of both of them. Because there leaning on the tree was the largest Shugoki they had ever seen. The man seemed to be at least nine feet in height at most. he was also missing his left arm and that the stump had been cauterized recently to prevent bleeding. He was also standing on a small pile of dead bodies. He then startled them by jerking his head up and eyeing them.

"so…. you here to finish me off" he said with a low tone. they then looked at each other and Jameson just sighed.

"this just got more difficult"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Well now things just got more interesting Apollyon dueled Jameson, the group made their exodus and now they met a shugoki what could be next, who knows. Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Also the shugoki will be wearing the Serene Oni armor set along with the coiffed skull ornament**

 **Anyway hope this chapter was good and as always.**

 **READ &REVEIW**


	4. A monstrous encounter

**Disclaimer for I do not own For Honor.**

 **Note that this chapter will start to include many characters from the samurai campaign and there will be the mentions of different stories other than the main story cause again this takes place ten years before the beginning of the knights' campaign. The OC characters are based off of my own customized ones in the game. Also flamers will not be welcome at all and I will repeat what I said in the first chapter.**

 **YOU DON'T LIKE, YOU DON'T READ. Other than that enjoy, again disclaimer I do not on for honor it belongs to ubisoft and such.**

Japanese speaking= " _nani?"_

Speaking= "what?"

Thinking='what?'

Chapter 4.

A monstrous encounter

They all stared at the shugoki wondering how he was still alive. because he had several arrows sticking from his back, a cauterized stump of an arm a large open wound on the right side of his chest and what appeared to be a broken leg and yet he was still standing.

Andrea walked up to him and inspected him, he raised an eyebrow and looked at her quizzically. " _nani o mite imasu ka" (what are you looking at)_ he spoke in a deep gravelly voice _._ Andrea looked confused for a second and turned to Jameson and the peacekeeper "um…...does anyone know how to speak Japanese because I've got nothing".

Jameson nodded "yeah I know some, had to learn it while I was trapped in one of their temples a while back" he said as he walked past Andrea. He looked at the shugoki 'by all that is holy he's gigantic' he thought to himself as he stared at the titan of a man. _"anatahadare koko de nani ga okotta no ka?" (who are you and what did this)_ Jameson spoke in Japanese. The shugoki just stood there for a second and then his chest started to rumble and then he broke out laughing. _"HAHAHA kishi Watashinohaha kokugo o hanasu hōhō o shitte iru hito HAHAHAHA"_ (HAHAHA a knight who knows how to speak my native tongue HAHAHAHA) he said as if Jameson told him the funniest joke he'd ever heard.

The shugoki stopped laughing and spoke in a grim but respectful tone _"e, watashi wa sore o shita korera no heishi o koroshita" (_ yeah I did it I killed all of these soldiers). Jameson stared at him not with shock or horror but with surprise 'how is it possible that one man can take on this many soldiers and still be standing, there's no way this man is human' Jameson thought.

"um…...Jameson what's he saying?" Andrea asked not understanding on what they're saying, the peace keeper also filled with curiosity. "he said he's the one who caused all of this, he's the one who killed all of these samurai" he said in a monotone voice. they both looked at Jameson with shock "what, but my lord that's impossible no one man can take on an entire army and still walk away, let alone stand he should be dead" the peacekeeper shouted.

" I know that's why I want to find out why he did this" he said as he walked closer to the shugoki. He stared at him in the face before speaking " _Anata no masuku o torinozoku"_ (remove your mask) he told the shugoki. He said nothing but nodded and proceeded to remove his mask. As it dropped to the ground when he removed it They looked at his face in horror except for Jameson who looked as if he knew what happened to him. His face was marred with deep scars, massive burns, a dark red left eye that could signify blunt trauma damage and the left side of his cheek and lip were missing revealing nothing but teeth and gums.

"my god what happened to him he looks as though he has endured through all of hell and back again" Andrea said as she felt like she was going to vomit." _Anata wa hangyaku-shadeshita?" (you were a traitor weren't you?)_ asked Jameson knowing that the samurai of the myre would torture traitors and banish them only to have soldiers seek out and eliminate the exiled. _"_ _Īe, watashi wa watashi ga shinakatta nanika no tame ni uragira re-gaku-iri sa rete imasendeshita"_ (no I wasn't I was betrayed and framed for something I didn't do) he replied with evident hurt in his voice.

Jameson stood there in silence for a moment when he heard something in the trees, he looked up but saw nothing and then that feeling of being watched had surfaced again. The shugoki looked at Jameson and chuckled knowing what Jameson was looking at or lack thereof. _"Dakara kare wa watashi no nochi ni shinobu o okurimashita. Karera ga watashi o mitsuketa no wa chōdo jikan no mondaidatta koto wa wakatte imashita"_ (so he sent the shinobi after me, I knew it was just a matter of time before they found me).

Jameson stood and gawked at his words "the shinobi, I thought they were only a legend" he whispered to himself 'then again we thought the centurions were myths and now I have one as a best friend'. Jameson looked around and saw their way back to the camp. _"Arukemasu ka?"_ (can you walk?) Jameson asked him, the shugoki shrugged and responded _"Watashi wa jigoku no yōna itami o kanri shimasu"_ (I'll manage, it hurts like hell though.

"good, Andrea help him walk me and the peacekeeper will provide an escort back to the camp" he told her and she nodded "on it, come on big guy let's get you back to base" she said as she helped the shugoki to walk. They all made for the trail back to their camp.

Back in the shadows of the trees stood three shinobi in perfect silence. _"Myre ni koko ni iru kishi wa nanidesu ka?"_ (what are knights doing out here in the myre?) the third one asked watching them drag their target somewhere in the jungle. " _Watashi wa susuke o shiranai ga, sore wa yoi koto ga dekinai"_ (I don't know sousuke but it can't be good) said the first one.

" _Watashitachiha imanani o suru no ka?"_ (brother what do we do now?) asked sousuke. The leader stood there and watched the retreating forms of the knights vanish into the jungle. He sighed " _susuke Kōtei no machi ni modotte, watashitachi ga kare o mitsuketa to iu"_ (sousuke go back to the imperial city and tell them we found him) he nodded and vanished. " _Watashitoisshoni Takashi, korera no kishi-tachi ga nani o shite iru no ka mite mimashou"_ (takashi you're with me let's find out what these knights are up to) he nodded to his leaders' command and dropped down to the forest floor. He turned to where the knights disappeared and smirked " _Monogoto wa chotto omoshirokatta"_ (things just got more interesting).

 **Near the campsite**

Jameson and the peace keeper spotted the mark that Julius left to mark the campsite perimeter. "where almost there how's our gargantuan guest?" he asked Andrea who was about to reply but was interrupted by the shugoki _"Watashi ga ikite irunara watashi wa mada aruku koto ga dekiru"_ (if I'm alive I can still walk) Jameson nodded and walked forward. An arrow came out of nowhere and struck the tree right next to him causing him to reel back in surprise. "WOAH HEY, HEY, HEY FRIENDLY, FRIENDLY" He shouted.

A few archers came out of their hiding spots "sorry my lord we thought you were someone else" said one of the archers. They made their way back to the camp as Julius came out and spotted them he rushed over to see them. "geez Jameson what took you so-holy mother of god that man is huge" Julius said as he stared up at the man if you could even call him that. "yeah as you can see we got a little…. Sidetracked, Andrea take him to the medical tent and get him healed up I need to discuss some things with Julius" she nodded and spoke to the shugoki "alright come on big fella, let's get you fixed up" the shugoki nodded and followed her to the tent.

Julius and Jameson walked towards the center of camp seeing everyone either resting or working. "so what's the giants' story because wow was he massive" said Julius as he walked with him only to sit down at a stump and take a drink from the flask on his side. "I don't know but he seems to be reluctant to tell anyone, though I do know he has scars on his face that seem to be the same scars that a traitor to the samurai emperor would receive" he said as he contemplated on how the shugoki ended up like that.

"hmm I wonder though if he could… no it couldn't be" Julius said as he was deep in thought. "what is it Julius what do you know "Jameson said now interested in what he knows. "well…it did happen a year ago "Julius said as he looked at his friend. "What, what happened?" he asked "you remember when lord Avalon sent spies into the samurai imperial city?" Julius asked. "yes why do you ask?" Jameson responded with as Julius continued "well one of the spies reported back that the first emperor wasn't actually the original, the original emperor was killed by one of his own guards…that was a shugoki". Jameson's eyes widened in shock "wait you don't think that…." Julius looked at his friend and grimly nodded "the shugoki you brought here killed the first emperor".

 **In the medical tent 30 minutes earlier**

Andrea led the shugoki to the cot at the side of the tent "alright big guy, sit down on the cot while I get the medical supplies" the shugoki complied and sat on the cot in wait. Andrea found the box of herbs and medical supplies. "alright big guy let's start by getting that massive gash on your chest patched up, though I'm starting to think Jameson is the only one who can talk to you" she said as the shugoki then chuckled and spoke "you do know I can understand you woman" Andrea's head turned so fast It looked like it was about to break off "wait you could understand me this whole time" she said.

The shugoki just smirked under his mask and then chuckled "hehe you assumed I only spoke Japanese and yet you didn't question every time you told me something I nodded" Andrea blushed in embarrassment under her helm "j-just be quiet I have to get this wound sealed, please remove your armor so it is not in the way" the shugoki complied and undid the straps to remove his armor and let it drop to the floor of the tent with a heavy thud. Andrea stared at his chest to see how far deep the cut reached only to blush at how buff and toned his muscles were*. 'wow he's buff for a shugoki NO! bad Andrea, bad girl' she thought as her face started to turn scarlet. She then proceeded to clean the dirt and grime from the wound. "*grunt* by Susanoo woman be careful that wound id deeper than you think".

Thirty minutes of cleaning and stitching the wound shut Andrea moved on to the next injury. "alright now I'm going to remove the arrows next then apply the bandages, hold your breath this is going to hurt" she then proceeded to yank out the arrows one by one causing him to cry out in pain "*arrgh* emperor be damned that hurt" the shugoki grunted out. "hehe well what did you expect taking 7 arrows in the back, I'm actually surprised you're still alive now here bite this I'm going to cauterize the wounds" she said as she handed him a wooden bar which he accepted and proceeded to bite down on.

She then heated a metal rod to yellow and placed it on each of the holes where the arrows were then proceeded to wrap the bandages around his torso. "alright we're done here, now for your leg" she said as she was about to fix his leg but his hand stopped her "my leg isn't broken just dislocated at the knee, I've got this" he said as he grabbed his leg and with a loud *SNAP* he set it back in place. Andrea cringed at the sound but went back to putting away the medical supplies.

"Torabisu" he said which got Andrea to stop and face him. "um what was that" she asked. "that is my name Torabisu" Andrea smiled and replied. "well then Torabisu" she began taking off her helm "welcome to the exiles" she said showing her beautiful face with only the one scar that marred her face. She then proceeded to leave the tent, now it was his turn to blush then he smirked 'I think I'm going to like it here" he thought as he laid himself down to sleep awaiting tomorrow to see what more events would unfold.

 **Whelp that's a wrap people**

 **So you know his name you know his face but there is still something missing about this mysterious shugoki what could it be, I guess you'll just have to wait till next time.**

 **Sorry about the delay but I need to try and come up with a schedule because I'm going to be writing two new stories very soon.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I will see everyone in the next chapter where secrets are revealed**

 **Till then STAY FROSTY AND RXR**


End file.
